Vegetable peelers are often constructed in a manner in which a peeling blade connected to a pivoting rod is supported within a handle. The blade is typically constrained to allow for a limited range of pivotal movement. Although constrained, there is no easy way for a user to control the pivoting of the blade or to hold the blade in a fixed position if desired. In some instances a user may position the user's thumb against a portion of the blade in order to control movement, but this manner of operation increases the probability that the user may get cut by the blade.